


Small stories

by Red_sun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_sun/pseuds/Red_sun
Summary: Small oneshots, relationships and consept at the start of each chapter
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Fire in the paddock

**Author's Note:**

> Max Verstappen/Daniel Ricciardo

Today it's Saturday and the qualifying is about to start in 2 hours. Daniel is doing some excersises and stretching with Michael when a Renault mechanic comes in and tells them to evacuate as quickly as possible. Everyone is running out of the motorhome in panic and Daniel does not know why, this is propably another fire drill. But when Daniel get outside he sees it, he sees the red bull motorhome just a few meters away in fire, dark smoke in the air making it difficult to see and breathe. He watches some red bull employs getting out of the building, his eyes searching for Max. Cold sweat runs down his back when he realises that he hasn't come out yet. He spots Christian and immediately runs to ask him where his boyfriend is - maybe he is on the garage, yes that has to be it-

'Where is Max?'

Christian looks on his feet 'He is still inside with Alex, they are stuck in their drivers room, the firefighters are doing everything they can to get them out as quickly as possible'

Daniel feels sick he is ready to run inside that building but Michael grabbed his arm.

'He is gonna be alright mate'

Then two firefighters come out carrying two people over their shoulders (Max and Alex), Daniel rushes over to the ambulances where they are being dropped, they are both unconscious, his heart clinged at the sight of his boyfriend. The paramedics are about to leave for the hospital and Daniel decides to go with them not caring what people are gonna think of - only a few people on the paddock knows about his relationship with Max, the other drivers, Christian, Cyril and Helmut-.

'Stay with me Maxy'

When they arrive at the hospital the doctors tell him to wait, so thats what Daniel does for the last 25 minutes, he is be pacing up and down the corridors outside Max's room. A nurse came to the waiting room to talk to Christian.

'Are they okay?' he asked worriedly.

'Mr. Albon has woken up, Mr. Verstappen is still unconscious but you can wait inside if you want'

Daniel was opening the door when Max woke up.

'Hi' *cough* *cough*

'Maxy!' Daniel's eyes lit up and he rushed inside to hug Max.

'Oh you scared us so mutch'

'Sorry'

'I love you'

'I love you too'

'Just tell me you didn't try to cook again and burned the whole motorhome' a huge grin formed on Daniel's face.

'DANIEL it was one time I burned the kitchen' the Australian was the most annoying person he knew but, it was his annoying person.


	2. Australian wildlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

Two weeks before the Australian Grand Prix Max decided to go to Australia in order to spend more time with Daniel. They both were really busy and especially Daniel who decided to leave Renault for Mclaren this year - Max preferred orange over yellow anyways and he knew it was the better option for the Australian-.

They would spent a week together in Daniel's farm in Perth and then catch a fly to Melbourne. Max loved the farm, it was really peaceful and Grace cooked amazingly. Tomorrow they would be leaving to Melbourne so they took a day off training to relax and for Daniel to give Max a tour to his favorite places.

At sunset they went to the beach, where Daniel was trying to convince his boyfriend to go surfing but unsuccessfully cause Max is terrified of sharks, so they ended up going for a swim. After about an hour they decide to get out of the ocean.

'FUCK!' Max yelled

'Daniel do something there is a jellyfish on my leg' there was a small blue jellyfish on his left leg that was definitely gonna leave a painful mark. 

Daniel started laughing, but Max gave him a death stare and immediately stopped laughing and instead helped his boyfriend get to the lifesavers station.

**Thursdays press conference**

'Max you came earlier to Australia did you enjoy your visit?'

'I always like coming to Australia, I have many friends here and always leave with great memories'

'Any great experience from your recent trip that you would like to share?'

'Let's just say I came closer to the Australian wildlife'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are very appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Leclerc/Pierre Gasly

Charles was Pierre's closest friend growing up and now lover. He wasn't sure when it happened when they fell in love with each other, they just did. Friends weren't meant to look at each other like that, no they were definitely way more than just friends.

  
He loves Charles more than anything, he would kill for him, but he was... well he could be a pain in the ass sometimes. Charles was a drama queen no doubt, an attention seeker to Pierre that made him special, different and more attractive. A regural Charles had the energy of an 8 year old and was always active and excited, but a sick Charles, a sick Charles was insufferable.

'Peaaarrr' speak of the devil Pierre thought.

He walked to the bedroom holding two cups of tea, handing one to Charles.

'Do you need anything else mon amour?'

'Cuddles'

Pierre knew he would propably catch the flu as well if they kept cuddling, but he couldn't say no, honestly he felt like he needed some cuddles too after spending the whole day looking after Charles.

'Want to put some Brooklyn nine-nine?' Pierre asked.

Charles eyes lit up in excitement before he noded, it was his favorite show on Netflix and always cheered him up.

About 10 minutes in he had fallen asleep in Pierre's arms. It was an uncomfortable position for Pierre to sleep with, but he didn't mind because Charles trusted him enough, he was feeling safe with him. This was the best feeling, knowing you can make someone's day better with just being there for them.


	4. Broken promises (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Max's pov**

He thought he had it all. That he had found the one. Daniel was propably his soulmate, but he wasn't Daniel's one, cause he chose Charles.

He would kill for Daniel, he would take a bullet for him. It's funny how the ones that swore they'd never hurt you are the ones who hurt you the most. When he got into their apartment he caught them in the act, his heart broke into a million pieces. He stormed of the apartment tears in his eyes. He moved back to his old apartment.

He shouldn't be calling Daniel at this hour, but he was drunk so he typed the familiar number. 'Voicemale please answer after the *beep*'

*beep*

I still remember wearing your hoodies.You said they looked better on me.

Now you are putting your arm over his shoulders. But why would you ever kiss me I'm not even half as pretty.

While you're getting in his bed, I'm alone without a friend tonight.

I wish we could unsay these broken words. I wish I was good enough for you.


	5. Toothache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

'Max you haven't eat anything, do you want me to make you something else?' Grace asked.

'No mom, he loves your food, he is just to stubborn to admit that his tooth hurt' Daniel said with an angry voice looking at his boyfriend. 

Dan had found Max looking for painkillers in the bathroom cabinet this morning after he finished a pack of painkillers last night. It was clearly more than 'just a toothache' as Max had said it being, and when he tried to convince him to see a dentist they started fighting. So here they were 6 hours later. 

Daniel's parents came to visit them at their apartment in Monaco and Daniel's mom had offered to cook them dinner. He was happy to see his parents but his idiot of a boyfriend was as stubborn as a mule, and yeah he was angry all day at him.

'I'm fine, just not hungry thank you Grace' Max said giving a side glance at the Australian.

When his parent left they went to sleep, both too tired to continue arguing.

At 3 in the morning Daniel woke up only to find the other side of the bed empty. He walked to the bathroom only to find Max sitting on the floor.

'Maxy are you okay?'

'You were right Dan I'm sorry'

Daniel moved to give the Dutchman a hug.

'I'm sorry too for yelling at you...Did you sleep at all?'

Max shook negative his head.

'Alright let me see if we have any painkillers left in the kitchen to get you some sleep and we will book an appointment in the morning'

'Will you come with me?'

'I would never leave you alone'

He was anxious sitting at the dentist chair but he would do anything to get rid of the pain. Dan was sitting next to him, holding his hand giving him a sympathetic smile whenever he looked at him.

'Good morning Mr Verstappen' 

'Not so good' he grumpilly answered. At this point Daniel was ready to kill him but he was too pretty for prison. 

'Bad night huh? I suppose we should take a look' 

'Ok so it looks like you have a cavity' 

His mouth hurt a little after the appointment but Daniel got him ice cream, so in the end it wasn't as bad as he had thought.


	6. Broken promises (part2)

**Daniel's pov**  
It was stupid, he was stupid, how could he let this happen? Daniel was angry at himself, cause he had a strong and fullfiling relationship and he ruined everything, cause of a stupid one night stand. 

  
They had fought after last week's race in Hungary a very frustrating weekend for Daniel ending with a DNF and a fight with his boyfriend. They ended up taking different flights home, that wasn't what they had planned. Daniel took a flight to Monaco with Charles instead of Max and they started drinking on the plane as it was the last race before the summer break. The flight was quite long and they eventually got drunk.

  
There are a ton of ads that tell 'when you drive never drink' but none telling 'you make stupid decisions when you are drunk and angry'. It was the alcohol talking and at the time he needed the physical contact after such an distressing event.

  
So Daniel and Charles were having sex when there was the sound of keys on the door and Max walked in on them. 

  
'It's not what it looks like' Daniel said, instead it was.

  
He tried calling, texting, hell he even sent a letter for the first time in his life, to give Max an explanation, to say how sorry he was. But it was pointless Max didn't answer any of his texts or voice mails, he didn't want to talk to him - and why would he Dan thought to himself.

He would also have to explain to his mother why Max wasn't coming to Australia with him in two weeks and she would give him a well deserved lecture for being a shitty boyfriend.

What he didn't expect though when he fell asleep that night was the voicemail he would get next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos highly appreciated. Open for suggestions😊


End file.
